Better Than Friends
by True P and F fan
Summary: Phineas and his brother Ferb invite the little redhead's new friend Seymour on a sailing trip. Only to find sailing doesn't settle well with the New Yorker. (Written with the help of a friend)


**Now, there's a bit of a gap between this and my first crossover… I should write something for between the two stories later… but for now I really really wanted to write this! So just go with it and don't get confused lol.**

…

"**Is everything almost ready Ferb?" Phineas asked the green haired stepbrother of his. The boy in question gave a thumbs up. "Great! This is gonna be so fun!" the redhead said excitedly. A friend of his was coming over to visit. The boy was hoping he and his brother Ferb could help give his friend Seymour a great time.**

"**He told me he hasn't ever gone sailing before, so this was the perfect idea! Everyone loves sailing!" Phineas spoke as he admired the work the two of them had done on their boat. It was a large red and white boat they were going to take out to the ocean for a ride with Phineas' good friend from New York.**

…

**The man walked along the sidewalk, checking out the buildings around him. This place seemed far better than Skid Row. Each house looked nice and had a back yard. There were no run down buildings, no people laying on the street… It was just a happy little suburban town.**

**Seymour had never been here before. Most of the times he got to see his friend was when Phineas would visit Seymour at the shop he owned. Now was the first time he got to see where the boy lived. A nice, large, yellow house came into view and Seymour looked at the address. 2308 Maple Drive, that's where he was going.**

**Seymour walked up to the building and rang the doorbell, putting his hands in his pockets as he waited. Only a moment later, the door opened, he looked down to see Phineas looking up at him with a wide smile across his face.**

"**Hey Seymour! I'm glad you came!" Phineas said as he grabbed the man's arm to pull him inside, leading him to the other side of the house to reach the back yard. Seymour looked up to see a large sailboat in the yard. He stared at it in awe. Phineas only ever told him of the things the two brothers made, but he never actually saw anything they did. Even a simple boat was amazing to see two ten year old boys make.**

"**Woah…" was all Seymour could say about what he saw. Phineas smiled and laughed happily at his friend's reaction.**

"**Wait till we get it on the water!" the boy exclaimed.**

…**.**

**Seymour looked out at the water. He'd never been on a boat before, or even in such a large body of water!**

**"Th-this is /so/ beautiful!" He said, his voice filled with joy. Phineas came up next to him and looked out, the boy climbed onto the edge and sat there looking at the water.**

**"It sure is! We've gone sailing many times, I'm glad you got to," Phineas said as he kicked his legs a couple times. Seymour put a hand around the boy gently to make sure he wouldn't fall. The redhead smiled and laughed cheerfully. The two stayed there for a while, looking out at the water, until they started to hit some rough waves. Seymour helped Phineas back onto the deck, but as soon as he did, the man put his hand over his stomach and moaned quietly to himself.**

**"Seymour, are you ok?" Phineas asked, with concern in his voice. His friend looked at him and adjusted his glasses, looking a bit pale.**

**"D-don't worry Phineas I'm fine... Just a little... Dizzy..." Seymour told the boy. Phineas placed a hand on him.**

**"You don't look very good. You should rest a little until you feel better!" The kid spoke kindly, wanting to help his good friend.**

**"Gee, th-that'd be nice 'a ya... Thanks Phineas," Seymour mustered a smile for the boy.**

**Phineas gave Seymour a smile. It was a worried smile, but it was still a smile. "You're fine Seymour, come on." The boy helped the poor guy to a small cabin inside of the boat. Inside the cabin was a little cot, a bench, a bathroom, a table, and a window. Phineas helped the man to the little cot, and Seymour laid down on it. The rocking of the boat was something so foreign to Seymour that he felt absolutely seasick. He whimpered softly, closing his cyan eyes. Phineas placed his hand on the man's side and gently patted it to comfort him.**

**"Just relax, and I can get you anything you need!" Phineas told him, smiling kindly. Seymour sighed softly to himself and shook his head slightly, only making himself dizzier.**

**"N-no Phineas... Th-that's sweet 'a ya... But I'm okay," the New Yorker replied, mustering a paled smile. Phineas sighed; he didn't like seeing his friend not feeling well.**

**"Alright, then just rest. I'll stay here with you while Ferb sails," the boy sat down on the small bench nearby.**

**...**

**After a while, the rocking of the boat had lulled Seymour to sleep. Phineas went up to the top deck to check on Ferb and their sailing. **

**A while later, he came back down to find his friend still fast asleep. The boy put a cup of water on the nearby table for when Seymour woke up, which he did, a few minutes later. **

**Seymour pushed up his glasses, rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking over at Phineas. "Oh, hiya Phineas." **

**The boy smiled and gave a little wave. "You feeling better?" He asked the man. Seymour gave a small smile and nodded.**

**"Y-yeah, I, I guess I am!" The man replied, glad that he was able to keep himself from getting sick. He sat up on the cot and smiled happily at the boy.**

**"That's great!" Phineas exclaimed as he gave him a big hug. Seymour smiled at the redhead and gave him a gentle hug in return.**

**"Gee... What'd I do to make you so nice ta me?" He asked. Seymour wasn't used to people actually caring about him. Phineas looked up at him as he hugged him.**

**"You're a great guy, and an even greater friend, Seymour! I've got many friends, and they're all great. I have a great family too..." The boy told him, smiling as he thought about everyone he knew. Seymour smiled for his friend, but then frowned slightly at a sad thought. He noticed the boy look at him with concern.**

**"I-I don't, I don't really have a family..." He said quietly, his voice cracking slightly.**

**"Wait... What?" The redhead asked, letting go and sitting up to look at him with a quizzical expression. Seymour hesitated before telling him more.**

**"Well see, I... I-I'm an orphan..." He confessed to Phineas, looking at him with almost a look of self-shame in his eyes. Seymour decided to explain things to him, trying to sound happy, despite the fact that the things he was saying weren't happy at all. The man sat there next to his friend Phineas, trying to keep tears from his eyes. Just then, the little boy wrapped Seymour in a large, tight and warm hug. Seymour felt a bit surprised this time.**

**"Well, /I'm/ your brother, Seymour! You're family to me!" Phineas said cheerily to his friend. The New Yorker almost choked as he tried to keep from crying happy tears at what he was just told. He closed his eyes and hugged back very tightly to his new little brother. It made him so happy to hear something like that from his friend.**

**"Y-ya mean it?" The man's voice cracked as he spoke. Phineas looked up.**

**"Yes Seymour, I love you like a brother. I have Ferb as a brother of course, but you're like an /older/ brother to me," Phineas spoke to him with a smile. Seymour hugged Phineas even tighter, tears trickling down his cheeks now. **

**After a moment, he let go from the hug and ruffled Phineas's red hair, a soft smile playing on his pink lips.**

**"W-well then... I, I love ya too, little brother." Seymour replied, his happiness and faith in humanity restored. **

**...**

**There's a ton of story stuff my friend and I have for these two, but it's hard to try to put it all in fanfictions... So I'm just doing new stories and mixing in bits of the ones we've already done :P**


End file.
